Re:incarnate
by le.clarius
Summary: Di hari itu, hujan turun deras. Arthur tak akan bisa melupakan sosoknya. Tidak akan pernah. Namun... ia kembalikah? USUK. Oneshot. RnR?


Dia berbeda denganmu

Dia sudah pergi—tak akan kembali

Tak ada sihir yang bisa membawanya kembali

Jangan pernah berharap lebih…

. . .

**RE:INCARNATE**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC. Sho-ai. Human names used. Curses words… yeah.

Just for note—bagian yang italic adalah flashback.

. . .

Hujan.

Rintik-tintik air turun deras dari langit—membasahi permukaan tanah yang lama tak mengecap air dan memberikan nafas baru untuk tumbuhan yang hendak bersemi. Angin bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi ranting pohon.

Sepasang mata hijau menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Di kamarnya yang kosong, Arthur dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara ketukan air hujan di jendelanya. Ia memandangi goresan panjang air di kaca jendelanya tanpa ketertarikan. Pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat dan masa yang jauh—memori yang hampir tenggelam dalam benaknya yang terdalam, namun tak pernah bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

_Suara mesin-mesin perang. Teriakan tentara musuh…_

Arthur memejamkan matanya. Perasaan yang lama terkubur dalam muncul kembali ke permukaan. Hatinya sakit—retak yang selalu terbuka kembali berkali-kali. Merindukan yang telah meninggalkannya. Merindukan yang tak dapat kembali lagi.

_Hujan deras. Tanah berlumpur. Medan perang yang sulit…_

Pria berambut pirang itu masih bisa mengingatnya. Wajah itu, senyuman lebar itu—sifatnya yang sangat berbeda dengannya. Ia bukan tipikal orang Inggris biasa—dan sepertinya ia juga bukan berasal dari tanah ini. Tetapi yang berhasil mencapai diri Arthur adalah kecintaan dan kebanggaannya pada negara ini—dan itu membuat Arthur tak bisa berpaling darinya. Pria itu datang tiba-tiba ke dalam hidupnya—tak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan darimana ia berasal. Lalu ia meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian setelah beberapa lama. Datang dan pergi. Begitu saja…

"_Hei, Art!" panggil seseorang._

"_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku Eng… land…" Perkataannya terputus saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Arthur bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat sementara pandangannya refleks teralih ke arah lain. Ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari mulut yang lain._

"_Kau terkejut?" tanyanya._

_Arthur tidak menjawab. Dipandangnya kembali ke orang di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit. "Mengapa kau di sini, git?"_

"_Tentu saja aku bergabung dengan tentara Inggris." Ia tersenyum lebar. Arthur selalu terkesima pada semangat yang ia miliki._

"_M-maksudku untuk apa kau bergabung? Ini perang, bloody hell! Sadarlah! Kau bisa terbunuh, git!" balas Arthur._

_Senyuman di mulut yang lain melembut—membuat Arthur terdiam. "Karena aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Art."_

_Arthur tidak membalas. Ia tahu benar dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia terikat dengan tanah ini—negara ini. Ia adalah Britania Raya. Dan selama negara ini belum menghilang, Arthur Kirkland akan tetap ada. Sangat berbeda dengan orang yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. Orang ini… ia hanya seorang tentara—manusia biasa. Dan Arthur tak bisa mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya pada orang ini. Namun…_

"_Berhati-hatilah, Al." Arthur mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, merasakan pipinya mulai berubah warna lagi._

"_Tentu saja. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Art!" balas Al._

_Yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum perang adalah sepasang mata biru yang memancarkan semangat—memberikan perasaan damai dalam diri Arthur. Helaian rambut pirang Al yang entah mengapa bisa mencuat ke atas bergerak pelan diterpa angin saat Arthur melihat punggungnya—dengan ditutupi seragam merah kebanggaan Britania Raya—menjauh dari tendanya._

_Setelah itu, Arthur tak menemukan sosoknya lagi._

_Sampai perang dimulai…_

Arthur membuka matanya lagi. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar jendelanya. Deru angin yang semakin keras mengingatkannya kembali pada malam-malam dingin yang ia lewatkan bersama kesendirian. Saat ia telah pergi—meninggalkannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"_Hei, cepat panggil bantuan!" teriak Arthur pada salah satu tentaranya._

"_Mereka akan tiba duapuluh menit lagi," jawab pria yang lain._

"_Bloody hell! Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat!"_

_Rentetan tembakan tak berhenti dari sisi yang lain. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Ya, musuhnya mendekat dengan cepat. Arthur bisa menebak kalau pasukannya akan segera berhadapan langsung dengan pasukan musuh. Hujan yang turun dengan deras semakin mempersulit gerakan pasukannya. Musuh mereka terlihat lebih mampu memanfaatkan cuaca yang buruk itu untuk menguasai medan._

_Tanah berlumpur dan kubangan air. Di atas wilayah seperti inilah ia harus berperang dan melawan—mempertahankan diri dan melindungi orang-orangnya. Berdiri tanpa sedikitpun menarik diri mundur di garis depan. Namun pasukannya akan terdesak tak lama lagi bila bantuan tak datang secepatnya._

_Peluru panas yang melayang—menyerbu pasukannya—bertambah banyak. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Arthur melihat pasukan musuh keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—dengan cepat bergerak dan bersiap untuk mengantarkan satu pukulan terakhir pada pasukannya. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bertahan dan menerima serbuan itu._

_Habislah sudah—tak ada bala bantuan yang datang untuk menolong garis depan._

"_Mereka datang! Itu bantuan!" teriak salah satu pasukannya._

_Saat Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya bala bantuan yang dimaksud, ia terkejut. Meski di tengah guyuran hujan deras, ia masih bisa mengenali sosok itu. Mata hijau membesar melihat Al berlari mendekati garis depan. Beberapa orang mengikuti pria bermata biru itu dari belakang. Namun jumlah mereka masih kurang dari cukup. Masih belum bisa menahan serangan musuh._

_Perhatiannya teralih oleh satu pasukan musuh yang menyerangnya. Refleks Arthur menahan serangan itu dengan punggung senapannya. Suara metal yang saling beradu kekuatan di tengah derasnya hujan memenuhi telinga pria beralis tebal itu. Namun sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Al memanggil namanya. Dengan sigap Arthur mencabut pisau yang terselip di sabuknya dan menancapkannya ke dada lawannya—membuatnya terjatuh seketika. Ia tak menghiraukan lumpur dan darah yang bercipratan ke seragam yang ia kenakan. Arthur segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat—ia melihat Al kewalahan menghadapi pasukan musuh yang menyerangkan bersamaan._

"_Al!" teriak Arthur._

"_Arthur," panggil Al balik. Ia segera menembak musuh yang tengah berusaha mengayunkan pedang ke bahu kirinya—lawannya seketika limbung dan jatuh ke kubangan lumpur. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menyambut Arthur yang datang mendekat padanya. Mereka berdua bertemu di balik dinding sebuah rumah yang telah hancur._

"_Mengapa kau di sini?" Arthur segera menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan._

"_Tentu saja untuk membantu," balas Al._

"_Sebaiknya kau kembali ke belakang. Cepat!" sergah Arthur._

_Al menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sebelum semuanya selesai!"_

"_Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tahu kau bisa terbu-"_

_Perkataan Arthur terhenti saat Al meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pria bermata hijau itu. Mata hijau yang sama segera mencari kontak dengan mata biru yang lain. Ia bisa melihat keyakinan—keinginan yang kuat terpancar dari mata Al._

"_Arthur, jangan bicara lagi tentang hal itu. Please?" Al memohon padanya. "Sekarang, yakinlah kita berdua akan bertahan dan melewati perang ini."_

_Suara tembakan dari musuh memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Al segera merunduk dan bersiap untuk menembak balik. Sementara Arthur terdiam memandangi laki-laki di depannya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok yang masih misterius baginya itu—meskipun mereka sudah saling mengenal dan dekat selama bertahun-tahun. Di matanya, Al adalah pesona tersendiri—semangat dan pribadi itu—Arthur tak pernah bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, betapapun ia ingin berubah. Itulah mengapa Al sangat berharga baginya. Ia tak ingin melepasnya._

"_Art, apa kau baik-baik- AWAS!" seru Al—refleks mendorong tubuh Arthur._

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Drama itu terjadi dengan cepat. Arthur masih terhenyak. Matanya membesar menyaksikan tubuh Al yang limbung di tanah berlumpur. Al sudah melindunginya dari tembakan musuh—dan tembakan itu meleset, mengenai dirinya sendiri. Sementara di ujung dinding itu, satu pasukan musuh yang melancarkan tembakan itu limbung di tanah—terkena tembakan pasukan Inggris yang lain._

_Perlahan-lahan matanya terasa basah. Arthur mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tubuh itu. Darah mulai mengalir deras keluar dari luka akibat peluru panas. Merah segar yang kental tercampur dengan coklatnya lumpur. Arthur tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tak boleh pergi! Al tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri!_

"_Al! Al! Jawablah, Al!" seru Arthur sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu. "Sadarlah, Al!"_

_Sosok di tangannya terbatuk sebelum sepasang mata biru terbuka. Nafasnya berat karena paru-parunya terluka oleh peluru panas sesaat sebelumnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Al?" tanya Arthur. Kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Art… maaf. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi kata-kataku untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Sepertinya waktuku sudah tiba. Uhuk."_

"_Jangan bicara seperti itu! Medis! Medis! Ada yang terluka! Cepat!" Arthur memanggil pada pasukannya di sisi lain—namun perhatiannya segera kembali pada pemuda yang sedang sekarat itu._

"_Art… tidak perlu. Aku… " Ia terbatuk-batuk lagi sebelum kembali bersuara. Semua itu hanya menambah kekhawatiran dan kepanikan yang sudah bertumpuk di dalam diri Arthur. "Kau tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu, 'kan? Selamat tinggal… Art."_

_Dengan kata-kata itu kedua mata biru tertutup—meninggalkan Arthur dalam perasaan kosong yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya. Ia terdiam, merasakan tubuh di tangannya mendingin dengan cepat di bawah guyuran hujan yang masih saja turun dengan deras. Sesaat kemudian, pipinya terasa basah tidak hanya oleh air hujan saja, namun ada air yang lain—air yang terasa hangat, menetes dari sepasang mata hijau._

Arthur menghela nafasnya. Memorinya di perang itu sudah lama terkubur—sekarang hanya muncul dalam potongan-potongan gambar. Saat kematian Al adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang memenuhi benaknya saat ia mencoba mengingat kembali perang itu.

Ia tahu mereka sangat berbeda. Ia seorang nation dan Al… Al hanya manusia biasa. Tak mungkin mereka terus bersama. Tak mungkin…

…mungkinkah?

BRAKK!

"IGGY! Kau ada di rumah?" panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan.

Arthur hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sumber suara yang sudah menganggu dirinya. Di pintu depan, ia menemukan personifikasi America yang basah sekujur tubuhnya.

"B-Bloody hell!" umpat Arthur melihat Alfred duduk sekenanya di sofa miliknya—tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa ia mengotori sofa antik milik mantan fatherland-nya itu.

"Ya Iggy! Kau tahu, aku sedang berada di jalan saat hujan ini turun. Dan ia tak mau berhenti meski seorang hero terjebak di tengah jalan gara-gara badai ini. Hahaha!" ujar Alfred.

"Stupid America! Jangan mengotori sofaku, you git!" seru Arthur.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" balas Alfred.

Arthur menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan idiot di depannya. Namun idiot ini…. Sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah Alfred. Mata biru yang selalu bersinar dengan semangat. Rambut pirang dengan helaian yang mencuat aneh ke atas. Dan pribadinya yang selalu cerah itu. Semuanya selalu mengingatkan Arthur pada orang itu. Bahkan senyum lebar yang ia miliki juga sama dengan yang selalu terkembang di mulut orang itu.

_Al…_

Ia tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut terwujud kembali? Dalam sesuatu berbeda dari kehidupan yang lampau? Arthur tahu ia bukan Al yang sama seperti dulu. Namun tetap saja… semua yang berasal dari personifikasi negara America ini, semuanya menimbulkan perasaan yang sama dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan pada Al. Hanya saja perasaannya pada Alfred lebih nyata—lebih realistis daripada perasaannya pada Al.

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Arthur._

"_A-aku America," jawab si kecil._

_Arthur memandangi anak kecil itu. Nation baru—tak diragukan lagi. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Arthur adalah fitur-fitur yang ia miliki. Rambut pirang—dengan helaian yang mencuat aneh ke atas. Mata biru besar yang bersinar penuh dengan semangat dan keceriaan. Dan senyum lebar yang tak sekalipun pudar dari wajahnya. Itu semua mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Nation baru itu benar-benar mirip dengannya._

_Al…_

_Senyum mengembang di bibir Arthur. Ia bisa merasakannya—pribadi yang sama dengan Al dari dalam nation kecil ini._

_Dan setelah saat-saat yang sulit dengan dipenuhi kesendirian, untuk kedua kalinya… Arthur menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta._

(owari)

Hahaha… abal sekali tulisan saya jadinya. Berminggu-minggu sibuk (capek, dan tepar) akibat ngerjain tugas, sepertinya mengubah gaya tulisan saya *baru ngrasain capeknya kuliah*

Ah, ya. Jadi Al dan Alfred adalah dua orang berbeda namun sama—err… mirip sekali. Begitulah… ^^'a #gaje

Last, review please?

-knoc


End file.
